


Their First Date

by Rosak



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: This was their first date.





	Their First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English translation of my own work“第一次约会”
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.

(1)

This was their first date.

Grantaire had long expected this day to   
come,making him even forget what to say.

And Enjolras just looked at him,silently.Just looked at him.

In his career of skepticism, Grantaire believed in only one thing or one person: Enjolras.

He pushed the goblet to that shining god who sat on the other side of the table.

"A lifetime of wine in exchange for a meal . I am more than willing."

Ah. Enjolras' smile.

He could not distinguish whether it was a scornful look or --

No.It did not matter.

"Grantaire, can you do me a favor?"

"Anying."

"Stop teasing me and eat your dishes. "Enjolras gentlly pushed the glass back.

 

(2)

The station. The snow. Two men. Two hearts.

"You look really, really --" Grantaire once again found the beauty of words disappearing from his head.

"What? " Enjolras showed a beam of delight.

They stood at the bus stop with vehicles continuously speeding past. Thin snowflakes swirled in the air,falling and then melted upon Enjolras' golden hair.

"Divine." Grantaire whispered.

They embraced under amongst the night, hearing each other's breaths, feeling the warmth of two hearts beating. Enjolras tenderly and slowly shortened the distance between them.

Grantaire closed his eyes.

So wonderful.

It's just a kiss. He waited a long time.

"Let's go home." Enjolras flicked the snow off Grantaire's eyelashes.

It was not a dream.

Opening eyes.

(" OK." )


End file.
